Snowmen
by Pear-Shaped
Summary: She just wanted a quiet evening outside the house. She never meant to run into her former enemy. Evidently, fate had other plans. Short oneshot, mild Reds.


**It has been a while…well I wrote this while I was bored and then I left it for a few months but I've decided to post it. Whoop de doo…enjoy no matter how OOC and horribly written it is!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the PPG.**

The freshly fallen snow crunched beneath her boots, resonating around the entire area. She inhaled, taking in the scent of pine as she walked. Blossom had always preferred the winter to the summer. The air wasn't stuffy like in the warmer months, it was light and refreshing. She could read while taking refuge in the warm sanctuary that was her room. Currently, she was taking a peaceful stroll on the outskirts of Townsville, hoping that there would be something that she could do instead of staying at home alone. She came across a particularly flat stretch of land and she halted, pondering what she could do there. Her coral eyes scanned the area, finding that it was pretty desolate. She sighed, bowing her head as she realised that all hopes for something to do that day were dashed. Staring down at the ground, she realised that there was one possibility that she hadn't considered yet. A small smile crept onto her face as she began to roll the snow into a large ball.

It was hard work trying to haul the hefty balls of snow on top of each other. Well it would've been for a normal human. For a superhuman like Blossom, it was a walk in the park. The redhead had always liked to build snowmen. She stepped back to admire her handiwork, suddenly realising that she had forgotten a face. She darted swiftly around the area, searching for some good-sized pebbles. After pressing them into a semi-circle for the mouth, she picked a few cranberries off the bushes she had seen a while back. She splattered them in the desired spot and stepped back once more. Another problem sprung up.

"Now where am I going to find a carrot out here?" She wandered around, trying to find something that would suffice. It wasn't just the matter of finding a suitable material, her snowman was slightly bigger than average and therefore would need a bigger nose. Something orange caught her eyes, something pointed and just the right size. Since the area was so close to the road leading into the city, unused traffic cones were scattered all over. Grinning at her findings, she snatched one up and ran back, studding it into the centre carefully.

"Didn't expect to see you out here Pinky." She groaned, already knowing who it was before she even turned around.

"Why are you here Brick?" The red clad boy chuckled and approached her. A large smirk was present on his face.

"I take it you're not happy to see me?" Blossom snorted and continued to observe her creation. Brick frowned and sat down beside her.

"Who's that supposed to be?" The girl blinked before staring back up at the snowman. She examined it closely, realising that it did resemble someone.

"An arrogant super powered jerk with stubs for arms and colossal red eyes."

"Sounds like a mutated freak." He seemed to register their conversation and glared at her. She stifled her laughter, not wanting to further provoke him. He just crossed his arms and averted his gaze back up to the snowman. Its eyes were coloured with cranberries and the excess snow on top resembled Brick's signature red cap.

"It's not too shabby actually." Blossom raised an eyebrow at the praise, very unusual for a Rowdyruff Boy. Maybe he had actually grown a heart.

"But my snowmen are much better." That theory just went out the window. He simply smirked before rushing off to gather some more snow. The auburn haired girl sat there as his familiar red streak whizzed around the area. Eventually, another snowman stood side by side with Blossom's. She scrutinised it intently, trying to find a flaw.

"Is that supposed to be me?" He nodded proudly and puffed out his chest. She laughed mirthfully.

"Wow, you even got my bow right!" He stared at her like she was insane, to which she responded to by pointing at the towering spikes on the snowman's head. Cranberry juice was spilt on it, giving it a red hue. He seemed to understand her meaning before shaking his head.

"Oh that's not your bow. Those are your devil horns." He yelped in surprise as she delivered a slightly painful punch to his arm. Just _slightly_ painful.

"Jerk," she muttered under her breath, which he laughed at. She seemed to remember where she was and glanced at the horizon. It was getting darker by the minute.

"Hey Brick, I need to go home now." He raised an eyebrow.

"So soon Pinky?" She resisted the urge to roll her eyes, instead crossing her arms together.

"Well it's getting dark. The Professor will get worried if he comes home to an empty house." The boy seemed almost hesitant to let her go. Funny thing was, she didn't really want to leave either. She looked at his downcast expression again and sighed heavily.

"Look, just come back here. Same time tomorrow." He jerked his head up in surprise, not fully comprehending what she had just said.

"Whoa, did you just invite _me _of all people to meet up with you?" This time, she really did roll her eyes.

"Drop the melodramatic act and just come tomorrow." He chuckled and nodded in agreement.

"It's a date Pinky." She fought back a blush and lifted herself off the ground.

"Fine, but don't be late." And despite the bored tone in her voice, a small smile still managed to creep onto her face.

**Ugh…what a horrible attempt at humour and romance. I don't even know what I writing about…but still review please? Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated, flames are not. Thank you for reading this crappy fic!**


End file.
